1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal color display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a liquid-crystal color display, color filters and a stripe mask are provided on an SEG-side substrate on which SEG-side transparent electrodes patterned from a transparent conductive film are formed. A COM-side substrate, on which COM-side electrodes patterned from a conductive film are formed, is attached to the SEG-side substrate with a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between them, thus fabricating the liquid-crystal color display. In some liquid-crystal color displays, color filters and stripe masks are formed on the COM-side substrate.
As shown in FIG. 5, in a conventional liquid-crystal color display, color filters 42 disposed in pixel areas not covered by a strip mask 43, a light blocking member, are rectangular in shape with all four angles right angles. A desired pattern is displayed by activating pixel areas facing a transparent conductive film 41 and not activating pixel areas that do not face the transparent conductive film 41.
However, in the above prior art liquid-crystal color display, since the corners of each pixel area are right angles, display of a pattern of a so-called italic letter which is a sloping letter has been achieved either by changing the italic letter to a non-sloping letter as shown by arrow A in FIG. 4 or by approximating the constantly sloping lines of the letter by step-like jagged lines. As a result, an italic letter which should be displayed as a sloping letter has been unable to be displayed as a sloping letter at all, or if it can be displayed at all, appreciable bends are formed in the lines forming the italic letter, making the display pattern of the italic letter unnatural and therefore difficult to recognize.